The organic electroluminescent device (referred to as an OLED device hereinafter) is focused and used by all circles, among new-generation display panels, owing to advantages of a large view angle, short response time, thin display thickness, lower power consumption, simple manufacturing process, endurance for collision, absence of backlight source, capability for emitting full-color light thereof.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there are shown a structural cross-section view and a top view of a conventional OLED device, respectively. The conventional OLED device essentially comprises forming electrodes 13 on a part of surface of a substrate 11, forming a light-emitting layer 15 at least including an organic emitting layer, and second electrodes 17 in turn, by vapor deposition or sputtering methods and so on, onto the appropriate position of the first electrodes 13. Subsequently, an isolating seal cap 19 capable of, by means of a seal pad 16, covering and protecting the organic layer 15 may be erected on the vertical-extending position of a part of surface of the substrate 11. By means of first connecting lines 14 and second connecting lines 18, respectively, the first electrodes 13 and the second electrodes 17 are connected to controllers 30, 33, such as a column driver, row driver, or central controller, controlling whether the power is supplied or not. Based on the power supply control provided by the controller 30, 33, injecting electrons or holes into which one of the first electrodes 13 or which one of the second electrodes 17 may be determined. The recombination of the electrons and holes is then effected in the light-emitting layer 15, in order for exciting the composition material of the light-emitting layer 15 for the generation of light source, whereby the illumination is obtained.
For contacting the first connecting lines 14 and the second connecting lines 18 with the corresponding first electrodes 13 and the second electrodes 17, a part of the volume of the first electrodes 13 and the second electrodes 17 may be necessarily exposed outside the isolating seal cap 19, the width of the exposed portion being approximately 1.5 mm, as illustrated as a1; a part of the volume of the substrate 11 is also exposed outside the first electrodes 13 and the second electrodes 17, the width of the exposed portion being approximately 0.5 mm, as illustrated as a2.
As shown in FIG. 3, in the case of assembling the conventional organic electroluminescent device as a large-sized display device, a plurality of OLED devices are combined one with another. In other words, the substrates 11, 21 of two OLED devices are closed tightly, and a gap a3 existed between the adjacently-situated electrodes 17, 27 of the two OLED devices must be presented. This gap is formed by the substrates 11, 21 exposed outside the isolating seal cap 19, the spacing between the first electrodes 13, 27, and the distance “a” between the first one of the electrodes and the isolating seal cap 19, as well as is not less than the doubled (a1+a2+a). For the purpose of having an identical pitch a4 between two adjacently-situated scanning lines or data lines (the distance between two adjacently-situated first electrodes or two adjacently-situated second electrodes) in the assembled OLED display device while viewing, the width of the a4 must be designed as equivalent to that of a gap a3, resulting in wasting the space when assembling the OLED device, further being seriously harmful to the quality requirement for high resolution of the OLED device.